bitterclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bitterclan Wiki
Welcome to Bitterclan Hello,and welcome to bitterclan. This clan is going to be edited almost every day so if you want to join I'm usually at rooms 4-7 (as ⓕⓛⓞⓦⓔⓡ \ ⓢⓒⓐⓡ I might change 2 ⓑⓘⓣⓣⓔⓡⓢⓣⓐⓡ•ⓑⓒ) on fly like a bird 3. Come talk to me or razorclaw and give us your name and description and if your a warrior, apprentice, kit,or elder then your most likely in. -bitterstar-(we also need a role play example) ♥♥♡♡EVERY MEMBER IS HONORED♥♥♡♡ TERRITORY: industry 4 Warrior code * Defend your clan with your life.(u can be friends with a cat from another clan but u must remain loyal 2 your clan) *Do not hunt or trespass on another clans territory. *Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. *Preys killed only 2 be eaten. Give thanks 2 starclan for its life. *A kit must be at least 6 moons old 2 become an apprentice. *Newly appointed warriors must keep a silent vigil 1 night after getting their warrior name. *A cat can't be made deputy without mentoring at least 1 apprentice. *The deputy will be leader when the current leader dies or retires. *After the death or retirement of the deputy a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. *A gathering of all clans is held every full moon.There shall be no fighting at this time. *Boundaries must be checked and marked daily.Challenge all trespassing cats. *No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or danger even if that kit is from a different clan. *The word of the clan leader is the warrior code. *A honorable warrior doesn't need 2 kill other cats to win his/her battles unless they r outside of the warrior code or it's necessary for self-defense. *A clan cat rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Joining If u want 2 join write down your name and description here. My clan's rules *No godmobbing(if u godmobb u will be exiled for a day) *No descriptive mating(u will be exiled for a day if u use descriptive mating)(descriptive kitting is allowed because it was descriptive in the books) *No human cuss words young ppl r in this clan(u will be exiled for a hour)(cat cuss words r allowed like fox dung and mouse brain and stuff) *Your cat can't be perfect. No cat is the absolute perfect hunter or fighter(if your cat is perfect u will be stuck in camp for a whole day) *Wounds can't heal instantly.cats aren't magical(if your wounds heal instantly u r going 2 be stuck in camp for one day) *I make prophecies not random cats(unless I say so )(u will be stuck in camp for half a day) *I make alliances and enemies with other clans (but I have to check with the other clans too) not random cats.(no punishment ) Enemies *Foxes *Badgers *Dogs *Hawks *Eagles *Falcons *Owls *Rats *Twolegs *Rouges *Loners *Kittypets(obviously not really a threat) Other animals *horses *Sheep *Cows Prey(That we eat) *mice *Birds *Voles *Squirrels *Rabbits(occasionally) *Fish(very rarely) Ceremonies *Warrior ceremony Leader: I, (Leader), leader of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend (him/her) to you as a warrior in (his/her) turn. Leader: (Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? Apprentice: I do. Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), from this moment you will be known as (new warrior name). StarClan honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (Clan) *Apprentice ceremony Leader: (Kit), you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as (new name, ending with "paw"). Your mentor will be (name of warrior or medicine cat). I hope (name of warrior or medicine cat) will pass down all he/she knows on to you. Leader: (Warrior), you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from (former mentor), and you have shown yourself to be (quality) and (quality). You will be the mentor of (apprentice), and I expect you to pass on all you know to (apprentice) *Medicine cat ceremony Medicine Cat: I, (name), medicine cat of ___Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help (he/she) will serve (his/her) Clan for many moons. Medicine Cat: ___paw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life? Apprentice: I do. Medicine Cat: Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. ___paw, from this moment you will be known as (new name). StarClan honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of (Clan) *Leader ceremony Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift). Previous Leader: I hail you by your new name, _____star. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ____Clan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity *Deputy ceremony Leader: I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors (or former deputy name) may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of (Clan) is (warrior's name). *Elder ceremony Leader: (Warrior), is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders? Warrior: It is. Leader: Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest *Name-changing ceremony Leader: Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he/she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he/she will be known as (new name), for (description of the reason) Members of bitterclan and the season MEMBERS (including leader and deputy):21(dead cats sometimes count as members) CURRENT SEASON: newleaf FOUNDER:bitterstar LEADER : bitterstar-black she-cat with a russet front left paw,golden back right paw,and front right and back left white paws a hidden scar on underbelly(from a badger) and amber eyes and unusually large paws and excellent hearing with medium length fur. DEPUTY : razorclaw-white Tom with a blue and green eye black stripes black tail,feet,and ears,has a black circle on forehead,and strong,fast,and has the best sense of smell.Lost darkmoon and has been serching for days to find his mate.(Mate: darkmoon(currently missing)(apprentice: lionpaw) MEDICINE CAT: tinyleaf-white she-cat with black paw and muzzle and blue eyes. MED CAT APPRENTICE :nettlepelt-black she-cat with white speckles and a white diamond on chest and icy blue eyes. WARRIORS: griffonfeather-half white and half brown tom yellow eyes with a tint of green(mate:starflight) snowpelt-white she-cat with one black paw and amber eyes sparrowtail-brown tabby she-cat with olive green eyes spottedpelt-dark brown she-cat with light brown and white spots and amber eyes robinpelt-brown Tom with black paws and tail tip with amber eyes(mate:oceanclaw) woodpelt:bark colored she-cat with black paws and white spots with blue eyes foxtail-orange she-cat with a long poofy tail with a white tip and she has sharp claws and honey colored eyes bloodfeather-white she-cat with blood red tips emerald green eyes and long sharp coal black claws ashpool-jet black she-cat grassy green eyes gray tiny spots all over her body(might be razorclaws new mate) KITS: cherrykit-white she-kit with black paws and green eyes(2 moons) ashkit-white she-kit with black paws and blue eyes(cherry's sis and twin age 2 moons) APPRENTICES: earthpaw-dark brown tabby/bermiss she-cat with a white muzzle and paws with dark green eyes (age 6 moons razorclaw and darkmoons kit) woodpaw-dark brown tom with gold eyes and jet black paws and white spots(6 moons and razor's kit) lionpaw-light brown she-cat with brown/gold spots with gold/brown eyes(6 moons and razor's kit) ELDERS: none right now QUEENS:nighthoney-black she-cat with white front paws and golden back paws and blue eyes(mate ran away and was never found) oceanclaw-blue-grey she-cat with white paws,chest,and tail tip with light blue eyes(mate:robinpelt) starflight-light gray tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes white chest and russet feet and a white muzzle (mate griffonfeather DECEASED(in ★☆starclan★☆)none right now ALLIANCES. skyclan,hellclan,and windclan ENEMIES. None right now. ♠♤Herbs♠♤ *Borage-chew and eat.increases milk supply and brings down fevers. *Burdock root-pulp.cures infection. *Catmint-eaten.great for greencough. *Chervil-chewed-leaf juice can be used for infected wounds.chewing roots helps bellyache. *Cobweb-stops bleeding and keeps wound clean. *Coltsfoot-eaten for shortness of breath. *Comfrey-chewed into a pulp 2 mend broken bones and sooth wounds. *Dock-pulp.soothes scratches. *Dried oak leaf-stops infection. *Feverfew-eaten 2 cool body temperature for cats with fever. *Goldenrod-pulp.perfect for healing wounds. *Honey-eaten.soothes infection and throats of cats who have breathed smoke. *Horsetail-pulp.treats infected wounds. *Juniper berries-eaten.soothes bellyache and cats having trouble breathing. *Lavender-eaten.cures fever. *Marigold-pulp.stops infection. *Mouse bile-soak moss in this and dab it on tick and they will fall off. *Poppy seed-eaten.soothes cats suffering from shock and distress but NOT for nursing queens. *Stinging nettle-fed 2 a cat thats swallowed poison and put on wounds to bring down swelling. *Tansy-eaten in SMALL doses.good for coughs. *Thyme-eaten 2 calm anxiety and frayed nerves. *Watermint-eaten.fed to a cat with bellyache. *Wild garlic-rolled in.prevents infection. *Yarrow-pulp.expels poison from wounds and scratches.(can also make cats throw up and is good if they eat poison cause they throw up) *✘✘Deathberries✘✘ are NOT AN HERB they r dangerous and kill cats!!!!STAY AWAY FROM DEATHBERRIES!!!!!!. I repeat they KILL cats!!✘_✘ Our camp and territory description LEADER'S DEN:A big hollowed out rock near the middle of the clearing and also the high rock where the leader gathers cats.(high rock is called bitter rock) DEPUTY'S DEN:A big hollowed out holly bush kinda close to the leaders den. APPRENTICE DEN:A gorse bush that has been hollowed out so apprentices don't get thorns in their pelt. WARRIORS DEN:Also a hollowed out gorse bush like the apprentices' den but bigger. ELDERS DEN:A fallen hollow tree that used 2 tower over the camp moons before the cats arrived. NURSERY:A extremely thick and big gorse bush thats hollow and is thin in one spot (the entrance) MED CAT DEN:A gorse bush with several small holes inside perfect for storing herbs an a small pool of water also has a rock that was split in 2 and is also good for storing herbs. DIRTPLACE:A gorse bush at the edge of camp. FRESHKILL PILE:The roots of a tree near the camp stretch into the clearing near the edge and form a "bowl" where prey can be stored.(near the stream running through camp) TERRITORY DESCRIPTION: Bitterclan is in a thick,dense forest with a river running near the border on the far side of the territory with a sandy shore. Foxes,badgers,and other cats aren't rare but not common either. TRAINING PLACE:A sandy clearing not far from the camp with small trees perfect for climbing. ELDER'S SUNNING SPOT:A spot close 2 the camp where sunlight reaches smooth, flat rocks and warms them. CAMP:A clearing surrounded by a thick wall of thistle and gorse that's easy to get out of but not easy 2 get into.The entrance is thin and recognizable by a white,yellow,and red rose bush next 2 it. At the edge opposite of the dirtplace is a small,shallow stream ending in a pool of water.On the outside of the camp there is a huge tree with purple,blue,and pink blossoms and every greenleaf bees make hives and every leaffall they leave them behind with honey still inside.(tree is know as the blossom tree) BLOSSOM TREE:The blossom tree is a good place for mourning for a deceased cat or kit because in greenleaf blossoms usually fall to the ground making mourning less stressful.